


Elwurd Knows Best

by Pitchblende_Viridia



Series: Troll Call One-Shots [8]
Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 05:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13334313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pitchblende_Viridia/pseuds/Pitchblende_Viridia
Summary: Your name is GALEKH XIGISI and its your FIRST TIME DOING THIS. You are QUITE NERVOUS but thankfully ELWURD knows just what to do.





	Elwurd Knows Best

“Just relaaaaaax, babe. Elwurd knows what she’s doing.” Despite her assurances, you were less than relaxed. Her hands were gently digging into your shoulders now, trying to ease away the tension in your muscles, and you could barely suppress a nervous shiver.

“J-just go easy on me alright? I know how this is  _ supposed _ to work but I’ve never actually done it before.” You sucked in a deep breath and tried to calm yourself again. You swallowed dryly, and you could feel a bead of sweat trickle down your forehead. Elwurd’s hand drifted down your arm slowly, gently gripping your wrist and pulling it back.

**CRASH!**   


The ball sailed down the alley and collided with the pins dead-center. The hand still on your shoulder tightened and you gave a shaky laugh. Elwurd shifted to the side and picked up her own bowling ball. “See babe? I told you. Elwurd always knows what she’s doing.” 


End file.
